


Bizarre-looking Mike and Lennie

by Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff



Series: A Wolf in the Fold [2]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff/pseuds/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two can't handle themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre-looking Mike and Lennie

This is just another example of the type of work I can do for what appears to be shaping up as a mere fanfic artist portfolio (mianhaeyo). I can definitely add a little more detail and sense of location if the author desires.  
http://www.flickr.com/photos/37565999@N06/13232215995/


End file.
